


Gold In The Sunlight

by sweetsnow73



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsnow73/pseuds/sweetsnow73
Summary: Gifts come with price when dealing with Unicron.





	Gold In The Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> The title was lifted from Florence + The Machine - Rabbit Heart (Raise it Up). Though thematically it's only loosely related.

_He’s dreaming of his brother._

_In this state of being he knows that this double is his brother, a sadness fills him._

_They sit on a cliff on dirt and it feels like Earth he knows it like the way anyone knows so much in a dream. He's never been here before. The sky above is dark with clouds, a storm coming in._

_His double, his brother, doesn’t speak. He doesn’t wear glasses and his eyes are somehow wicked yet the smile is sweet._

“ _You are too sentimental Primus.”_

  
  


He wakes, afraid. His habsuite is dark save for the clock that you use.

He sees you, in your tiny bed cubby still sleeping, he’s still too afraid he might harm you in sleep to allow you in his berth but this still allows the two of you to rest together.

He raises a hand and gently, so gently, runs a finger down your back. You don’t wake instead you grumble and sigh.

This soothes him.

He can return to sleep now.

**…**

  
  


It isn't until later when he settles into his chair and hears the sounds of others up and down the halls that he finds the distance he needs to wash out the memory of his brother. He focuses instead of the photographs on his desk of the two of you.

Loving a human was something foolish. He knew it, he tried not to dwell. His spark had found you and never wanted to let go. He wanted to be foolish, this weakness he could allow. You said his name so sweetly. You thought his models were fascinating ,your organic eyes almost alight with joy as he explained them. His laugh, you said, was your favorite sound.

He might be Primus but you love him as Rung.

His nerves settle just in time for the alarm and call to action to sound.

  
**…**

  
  


The alarm goes off in time for the shaking to start. You are at your work station and check your datapad. Fighters are asked to converge on sector-

It goes out. You shake the thing. Try to power button. You feel panic. You didn’t have a built in comm you needed the thing to send messages and get them. What was going on? You feared for yourself and everyone. You look up at your station computer in time to see it glitch and freeze.

Without thinking you slam the data pad on the edge of the station desk. Cracking the screen. You curse to yourself.

From behind you, you hear a voice.

“Hello, dear.”

You turn in your swivel chair and look.

At first glance it’s Rung, but your instinct is telling you to look harder. He’s got tiny fine cracks, everywhere, and you know that shouldn't be. Before you can ask what happened the bot reaches down and takes hold of the almost comically small datapad. A finger runs along the large crack in the screen. His eyes flicker for a moment, threatening to go dim like a light bulb about to die out.

“A little destroyer aren’t you? ”, there is a pause before the bot tosses aside the broken datapad, “Come now, we have places to be.” He kneels as he reaches for you and you freeze in fear.

 

**…**

 

The scene was a odd one for the crew.

Rung was behind Cyclonus but _also_ in the middle of the hall. Some of the best fighters on the ship did double takes. In this other Rungs hands was their resident human.

“Brother come _here_.”

The thing didn’t sound like Rung, any attempt at pretending was left behind for this mimics true voice. Apparently the lack of movement or response was irritating the bot.

“Come.here.”

He was sounding more angry now and he stomps his foot like a child, causing a corrosion of the metal under his feet.

“I’m right here.” Rung makes his way forward before a plan could be made by the others. This was his mess to clean up.

“Good, good. I don’t have too much time you see. Your ship is jettisoning away from my true body and I grow bored of this projection.”

“Now keep your,” the being makes a face looking for a word, “people away. It’s just a talk after all.”

The crew fall back, not too far but enough to keep the situation in view as comms are shared and ideas are formed. Rung doesn't plan on needing help but this situation was unprecedented.

“Good, good. Now dear brother I know we’ve had our differences in the past,” Rung looks down at you but you don’t look at him, you look at the unmaker that holds you, you look tired and about to sleep but unharmed, “FO-cus, brother.” Unicron snaps his fingers in Rungs face. He’s startled and looks at this mockery of his own face.

“As I was saying. I want to give you something. Now I admit I was surprised when I saw you loose your mind over one of my,” a pause and Unicron looks at the human in his hand, “infestations.”

Rung watches you be lifted closer to Unicrons face, he twitches wanting to defend you but he knows that Unicron could easily crush you in the nano second it took to try. He needs to play this diplomatically.

“Cute enough for a pitiful copy of cybertronians. Now while I don’t understand, I want to,” a smile, “help.”

Unicron uses both hands to crush you. The crew yells as they rushed forward. Rung lashes out and is slapped aside.

“ENOUGH.” The ship shakes again.

Everyone stills and Rung sits up, face dented and in shock.

“I’m here to give a gift and you all act like crazed bots.” Unicron is happy. He’s brought chaos to them, just a little. If only they were closer to Earth, and his real body, he’d ruin them. Bring them suffering they would never heal from.

Oh well. _Next time_.

“I think you know what to do with this, I must leave.”

A shiny thing falls to the ground as Unicron disappears. The presence is gone but its of little comfort. Rung knows the thing that his brother had dropped, a crystal, a crystal that should hold a spark.

His brother made him a gift and he was terrified. He's only vaguely aware of the crew around him.

Someone, in a mutter that he hears utters, “There's no body.”

 

**…**

 

Luna 1 was humming, happy to see him. He would under normal circumstances be soothed by this but this time he was afraid.

He walks until he finds the spot that feels most right and places the photonic crystal. The sentio metallico responds and he watches. He waits.

 

He wonders how cruel his brother can be and he had debated even trying this. He had spent too much time circling around and around, the fact that his brother could turn one of his, admitted, accidental, creations into a photoic crystal was unsettling news. But could he be so bold as to hope you'd return?

 

Would you return as you? Or would Unicrons' cruel design have changed you?

 

He waits, knowing the crew and the ship will be there for him after this all ends. One way or another.

  
  


**…**

  
  


He sits at his desk concentrating on the model while not necessarily the most complicated of his models this one feels very important. His attention is only briefly stolen when he look to your face to see your expression. Your optics stare at the tools moving around and then when Rung pulls them away you both watch as tiny little pieces click together and the entrance closes on its own. It’s done.

You both yell in excitement and jump up and down. A loud quick percussion of bangs at the door make you both fall silent

“Bots are trying to sleep!”

“Yes Ultra Magnus.” You reply in unison with you faintly giggling after. Rung finally places the finished model into its fated spot on the shelf and is smiling at you when he turns back around.

“He is right. It’s past time to rest.”

You sigh but he knows you won’t fight it, it’s been a long cycle.

He forgets when he got used to having you next to him in the berth. The old fear of rolling over or accidentally squishing you was long gone, in fact more than once you've hit him. Despite your strength you quickly learned how to be gentle with things. You flutter in the code for your shared habsuite and it's finally time to get ready to rest.

 

This was his brothers gift, he supposes, to be able to keep you with him. A weakness he had walked into willingly and now carried into the eons. So long as you would want to be with him.

He watches you get comfortable in the berth and rubs a hand along your back and you lovingly sigh.

This soothes him.

  
He can sleep now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What's canon I don't know her.  
> A few ideas went into the plot, such as Unicron is Earth and how whoops isn't it funny how bipedal species developed on Earth AND Cybertron? Which makes me feel like the two would be compatible in some way and then I thought to myself what if Unicron could break a human down into a spark, because in this headcanon humans have them but they aren't centralized but rather throughout the entire body. So why the heckies not? So you get your human into crystal form and just SLAM that sucker on a hot spot and now Rung will forever have a weakness that his enemies can exploit. 
> 
> Unicron's powers in this are a little shaky but basically he's trying to nap in the Earth and once Rung became fully aware of his role as Primus he woke up and has a need to mess with his brother again. His projections are typically broken or hurt in some way and they have some corrosion/decomposition powers but no were near as much as he would be able to use if they were on Earth or super close to it. His hobbies include long walks on the beach, seeding chaos and dissent, and disintegrating materials like acid.


End file.
